warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashfury
So I think it would have been cool if Ashfur killed Brambleclaw, and wasn't murdered...XD Ashfur gritted his teeth as Brambleclaw nuzzled up against Squirrelflight. They were so happy. Suckers for beautiful things. His hatred burned like flames in his heart, which had once been Squirrelflights. He wished so much that he could kill, and feel the coolness of blood under his claws. Looking behind his shoulder, he paced around the clearing, thinking of a plan. Somehow, he needed revenge. Somehow, he needed to make Brambleclaw see how much he had hurt him. The urge to kill was growing in his heart, and satisfaction was the only thing he could think of. Then, a plan appeared in his mind. Soon would be time for revenge...a time for a way to satisfy his feelings. When night fell, Brambleclaw would fall with it. And there was nothing he could do about it. Ashfur smiled, and licked his paws while he stared deviously at the couple in the warriors' den. He could remember Squirrelflight talking to Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw..." She had sighed. "Yes?" He had asked, smirking in the light. "I know that you have seen me with Ashfur...but I just wanted to say that you are my favorite cat in the whole Clan. I love you." Brambleclaw then had ran his tongue over her ear, displaying his affection in little acts of love. Squirrelflight curled up into a ball next to him, leaving Ashfur, who had always been there for her, out in the cold. She didn't give a darn. But soon...Brambleclaw would know what it was like to die, too. *LATER AT NIGHT* Ashfur crept out of the den, and padded quietly to the hunting area. Blood thirst welled in his mind, feeling excited to murder his rival. His plan should work out perfectly. Picking a spot behind a tall tree, he took a deep breath. The moon shown innocently, the stars resting loyally under its milky glow. What a wonderful time to murder. Ashfur let out a yowl, rippling the silence. After a while, the sound of pawsteps on the forest floor rang in his ears. Brambleclaw was in the lead of the group of cats who had come to see what was wrong, as Ashfur had predicted. He let out a small chuckle as Brambleclaw spoke. "Ashfur, what happened?" He asked. Ashfur coughed, pretending to be wounded. Thornclaw and Cloudtail slumped miserably, not used to being awaken from their sleep. "I found something...I need to show you," Ashfur fake rasped. "Brambleclaw is the deputy, so he should come...Cloudtail, Thornclaw, you go back to sleep." Luckily, Thornclaw and Cloudtail left the clearing, yawning as they walked away. They had bought Ashfur's lie. What a convenient plan. Brambleclaw followed Ashfur, a hint of doubt beginning to appear in his brown eyes. "So what 'thing' do you need to show me?" He asked. Ashfur fake coughed. "Here..." He led him to a tall tree. Brambleclaw scanned the tree, then turned to Ashfur. "It's a tree. So what?" "How much do you love Squirrelflight?" Ashfur blurted out, an evil grin beginning to grow on his face. Brambleclaw's face twisted to a frown. "Why are you asking this?" He hissed. "Is this a trick?" "You ruined my life," Ashfur said coldly. "Squirrelflight was everything to me. And now I have lost everything because of you!" ''Ashfur screamed. He leapt onto the tabby deputy, rage burning his claw tips. Brambleclaw was surprised, and stumbled back. Ashfur quickly clamped his teeth onto the warriors leg, making him screech in agony. Brambleclaw fought back, running his claw along Ashfur's shoulder. But Ashfur would win. Rage made him a better fighter...Brambleclaw would witness that within moments. Blood seeped out of his shoulder, creating a red river. The brown tabby pinned Ashfur down, hatred in his amber eyes. "Squirrelflight was always mine, and you should know that!" He screamed. Ashfur snickered, then suddenly rolled to the side, causing Brambleclaw to slip. "She was mine, and now she has to pick me. Of course, I wouldn't want Squirrelflight having a dead warrior for a mate," He laughed. With that, he sank his teeth into Brambleclaw's neck, causing him to wail in agony. The warm tang of blood filled his mouth. PH, he had wished for this for so long. But now it was actual happening. It was a dream come true. Everything was real. Ashfur held his grip until the dark shadow of death dominated the light in his rival's eyes. Now, Squirrelflight was rightfully his. A dead cat couldn't compete with him. Now Brambleclaw would regret everything that he had done to torment him...and Ashfur had won the fight. Brambleclaw would just have to watch over his former mate from the Dark Forest...or not!! But this was a victory that Ashfur would be proud of, and never forget. Squirrelflight belonged to him, now. Ashfur snickered as he ran off. "See ya, sucker!" '~THE END~'''